The Lost Chocholate
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Whoah. .akhrx slese jg. .bca y


14 Februari

"Yaa-Haa……" Drrrrrtttt…. *terdengar suara tembakan Hiruma*

" Hentikan, Hiruma-kun! Kau membuat seisi kelas ini hancur" (Mamori)

" Diam kau, Manager sialan!" (Hiruma*tetap melanjutkan tembakannya*)

" Dasar, kepala batu...." ( Mamori *langsung keluar kelas*)

------------------------------------di luar kelas --------------------------------------

" Hiruma itu keras kepala sekali! Andai aku juga punya senapan seperti dia, pasti sudah aku bunuh. Aku heran kenapa kepala sekolah Deimon menerimanya sebagai siswa disini" (Mamori *mengomel sampai di depan lokernya*)

" Aduh... dimana buku catatan Bahasa Inggrisku? *sambil mencari buku di lokernya* ..Aku ingat! Buku itu pasti ketinggalan di basecamp tim Deimon.. aku harus cepat – cepat mengambilnya" (Mamori *bergegas menuju basecamp*)

Tiba- tiba.."Pluk.." sesuatu terjatuh dari loker Mamori sebelum dia menutup lokernya. Mamoripun tak menyadarinya. Lalu, datang seseorang yang mengambilnya....

"kekeke..."

---------------------------------------Latihan-----------------------------------------

" Fyuh.. untung tadi gak telat masuk kelas.." (Mamori)

" Wah, kenapa Mamori-nee?" (Suzuna)

" Tadi bukuku ketinggalan..." (Mamori)

" Kak Mamori...." ( Sena *berlari ke arah Mamori dan Suzuna*)

" Ada apa Sena?" (Mamori)

" Kak Hiruma..."

" Kenapa dengan Hiruma???"  
" Dia gak ikut latihan, tapi meninggalkan note ini di meja... tapi aku gak ngerti maksudnya.." (Sena)

Mamori membacanya, dan seketika itu dahinya berkerut....

NZMZTVI HRZOZM!!!

ZPF GVNFPZM HVHFZGF

GVNFR QZN 8 pm WR WVRNLM

Isinya kurang lebih seperti ini...

MANAGER SIALAN!!!

AKU TEMUKAN SESUATU

TEMUI JAM 8pm DI DEIMON....

" Ada apa sebenarnya?" (Mamori *dalam hati*)

-----------------------------------------------Jam 8 malam -----------------------------

" Ada apa ya sebenarnya?? Apa dia berbohong padaku??? Apa tadi aku salah membaca???? Aku kira sih tidak... tapi mengapa??? (mamori *berjalan sambil bergumam)

Didepan Markas Tim Deimon, Mamori melihat Hiruma bersandar di pohon...

" Ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?" (Mamori)

" Akhirnya kau datang juga, Manager sialan! Nih!" ( Hiruma *sambil memberikan sebungkus kecil yang di pegangnya pada Mamori*)

" Hah ??? Bagaimana....." ( Mamori *terpotong... wajahnya langsung bersemu merah*) " Bagaimana kau menemukanya?"

" Kau kurang hati- hati , Manager bodoh! " ( Hiruma *tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mamori dan telunjuknya menyetuh dahi Mamori* )

" kekekeke....."(Hiruma *langsung ngeloyor pergi*)

" Tunggu, Hiruma – kun" ( Mamori)

" Apa lagi?"  
" Terima Kasih"  
" Sama- sama"

" Errr.. Hiruma –kun"

" Apa lagi , Manager sialan!"

" Ini untukmu" ( Mamori *sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang tadi diterimanya dari Hiruma*)

" Hah??? Bukannya ini milikmu?" (Hiruma*heran*)

" Ini khusus aku buat untukmu.. tapi aku bingung bagaimana memberkannya padamu" ( Mamori *menunduk*)

*tersenyum*" Terima kasih, Manager Sialan!" ( Hiruma *langsung ngeloyor pergi*)

-----------------------------------------------15 Maret -----------------------------------------

Hiruma duduk di pojok sambil mengunyah permen karetnyadan melihat keluar jendela....

" White day.. white day....Sial! apa yang harus kulakukan.." ( Hiruma *dalam hati*)

Mamoripun heran atas kelakuan aneh Hiruma hari ini….

------------------------------------------------saat latihan--------------------------------------

" Kak Mamori " (Sena)

"Ada apa Sena ?" (Mamori)

" Kak Hiruma gak ikut latihan lagi.." ( Sena)

" Kemana anak itu?" (Mamori)

" Tapi tadi dia sms aku kak..." ( Sena *sambil menunjukkan sms Hiruma pada Mamori*)

Cebol sialan! Aku gak ikut latihan , ada bisnis.............8pm WVRNLM

" Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu?" (Mamori)

----------------------------------------- jam 8 malam_-----------------------------------

" Hah??? Apa ini" (Mamori *kaget*)

" Manager Sialan! Makasih buat coklatmu,,,, aku hanya bisa membalas dengan ini" ( Hiruma membawakan boneka miniatur yang mirip Mamori)

" Ini untukku?"

" Yap,,,"

" Kau merajut sendiri?"

" Yah.. walaupun aku seorang setan tapi aku adalah seorang yang pintar.. kekeke"

Hening.....

Hiruma pun memeluk Mamori....

" Manager sialan... walaupun agak lucu kau mendengarnya... tapi aku sayang kamu" (Hiruma)

" Aku juga,, Hiruma – kun" ( Mamori)

....

Jpreet...

" Yes.. aku dapat fotonya.. bisa buat ngancam mereka nih..." (Suzuna *dari kejauhan*)

Huwaaaaaaaaaa................akhirnya selese juga... maap kalo ada salah tapi jangan lupa review ya....

Ich Liebe HiruMamo............


End file.
